


Мяу

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Рогатый кот Железного Человека [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Танос не смог убить Локи, Локи просто вылетел из своего тела и угодил в Мидгард, прямо в руки Тони Старку...





	Мяу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215953025.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Очнулся Локи, когда ему на нос сверху что-то упало. Что-то мокрое.  
А потом еще раз.  
В первое мгновение Локи принял капли за слезы. Разыгравшееся воображение нарисовало образ рыдающего Тора. Но, увы, реальность оказалась намного прозаичнее.  
Просто начался дождь, а Локи оказался где-то на улице.  
Кстати, где?  
Кое-как продрав глаза, он попытался осмотреться и возмущенно заорал, когда острая боль пронзила позвоночник.

— Мяу-у-у-у-у!!!

Перед носом замелькали черные когтистые лапки.  
С диким ужасом Локи осознал, что лапы принадлежат ему самому. Как и торчащий между задних лапок хвостик.

— Мяу-у-у-у-у!!!

Ладно, о хорошем.  
По крайней мере, Локи все еще жив и относительно здоров.  
О плохом…  
О плохом не думалось, тем более, плохое волокло его куда-то в неизвестность, укрыв пиджаком.  
Кто бы знал, что Тони Старк таскает домой не только случайных женщин, но и свалившихся ему под ноги неизвестных черных котов…

— Мяу-у-у-у-у, — подвывал Локи, с неудовольствием отмечая, что почесывания за ушком ему очень даже нравятся. — Мяу-у-у-у-у …

— Тише, малыш, сейчас будем дома…

Угу, а еще там будет Тор и куча людишек в обтягивающих трико.  
Локи отчаянно захотелось уползти куда-нибудь подальше.

Но… Сверху уже не капало, а под пиджаком было тепло и уютно.  
Локи, конечно, не мог не впиться когтями в рубашку, оставляя в память о себе кровавые царапины.

Тони Старк витиевато выругался, но все равно не отпустил, и стало совсем капельку стыдно.  
Неприятное чувство.  
Локи на всякий случай затих и потерся о рубашку головой. О том, кто упакован в эту рубашку, Локи старался не думать.

Вместе они поднялись в башню, и только там, очутившись на полу, Локи с удивлением отметил, что Тони Стак выглядит моложе, чем он запомнил, а это значило только одно…

Куда бы Локи не зашвырнуло, впереди еще есть несколько лет и… он сделает все для того, чтобы история никогда не повторилась, а рядом с выбранным им самим Тони Старком не ошивалось слишком много раздражающих смертных.  
Не говоря уже о Таносе.  
О да.  
Похоже на план.  
Задрав ушастую голову, Локи попытался зловеще рассмеяться, но, увы, только расчихался.

Ему принесли молока и налили полное блюдце.  
Жизнь, определенно, налаживалась!

Так Локи думал первые несколько часов, с удобством устроившись на подушке.  
Тепло, сытно, рядом Тони мирно стучит по своим кнопкам и приглушенно ругается, чтобы его не разубить.  
Красота!

А потом явилась Эта.  
Эта потащила уютного Тони куда-то к бумагам и долго по-кошачьи фыркала на Локи, выявив каких-то мифических блох.  
Сама бы у себя вшей искала.  
Дура.  
Конкурентов Локи не терпел. У его Тони может быть только один кот, и это место уже прочно занято!

Потому на попытку взять себя за шкирку Локи ответил шипением, угрожающе выпустив когти.  
О да, точить когти об Эту было приятно.  
Даже Тони высказал свое одобрение, правда, ограничившись сдавленным хрюканьем, но все равно… Локи научился читать своего смертного между строк.  
А для тупой Этой пришлось отдельно пояснить, что Локи совсем не нужен никакой лоток… Разумные существа пользуются унитазом, а что до кастрации… Тут Тони сам развозмущался, и Локи даже не понадобилось встревать. Вот что значит солидарность! Обозвав их двумя котами, Эта, в конце концов, свалила, прихватив скучные бумаги, а Локи получил кусок пиццы, свежую порцию сливок и теплого Тони.

Ночью он благодарно тарахтел, устроившись у Тони на груди, прямо там, где сверкала голубым Штука… Локи осторожно потрогал Штуку лапкой, и Тони, сонно зевая, рассказал про реактор и сердце. Тогда Локи, осознав, что странное сияние не дает Тони умереть, неожиданно для себя испугался.  
Глупый смертный начал ему нравится, и не хотелось его так сразу терять.  
Поэтому с Штукой надо было разобраться. Разумеется, когда Локи снова станет всесильным магом, но пока…  
Пока в его силах беречь Тони от глупостей.

С поставленной задачей Локи справлялся блестяще.

Скоро среди близких Тони он обзавелся вторым именем Скотик.

И даже изредка на него откликался, разумеется, высокомерно и презрительно, как и полагается Богу, застрявшему в теле кота.  
Смертные мало смыслили в глобальных вопросах и не понимали, что Локи всегда прав, даже когда речь идет о досадных мелочах.  
Поэтому своих женщин Тони домой старался все-таки не приводить…  
Они слишком громко орали утром, обнаружив пахучую одежду.  
Как бог озорства, Локи не пропускал ни одной тряпки и мастерски портил все, до чего мог дотянуться.  
Тони, конечно, вредничал поначалу, но вскоре понял, что женщин может быть много, а Локи у него всего один. К тому же, Локи так приятно тарахтел по ночам.  
Разве нужен кто-то еще?

К несчастью, им с Тони продолжали досаждать всякие…  
Пережив порцию восторженных « мимими», Локи неизменно переходил к военным действиям, но сумел добиться лишь одного — в башне раздражающие людишки оставались не слишком часто.

Во-первых, Тони всегда занимал сторону Локи, потому что Локи — маленький, милый и вообще…

А во-вторых, нечего было тянуть свои загребущие руки к чужим мягким ушкам! За это можно получить очень когтистой злой лапкой. Локи никогда не промахивался и точно знал, чего именно хочет.  
Как-то незаметно в списке самого нужного оказался сам Тони Старк.

Вечерами, когда Тони работал, Локи, уютно дремал, свернувшись в клубок у него на коленях. Или чутко прислушивался к новостям, то и дело напоминая о себе, если Тони слишком забывался.

Разумеется, пропустить собственное второе появление в Мидгарде он не мог.  
Хотя встречи со своим более юным Я Локи немного… опасался.  
Совсем чуть-чуть.  
В некоторых фильмах, которые они просматривали вместе с Тони, говорилось про парадоксы и вообще…  
Можно было, конечно, где-то тихо отсидеться, вот только полет Тони из окна полностью исключался!  
Локи был категорически против и знал, что все равно вмешается.  
Свое надо защищать.

Коты могут просачиваться в любые щели. Их священный долг — охранять неразумных людей от неприятностей.

Когда юный двойник Локи ворвался в их в дом, другие варианты отпали сами собой. И Локи, прицелившись, черным мохнатым снарядом влетел двойнику в лицо, отчаянно впиваясь когтями.

Все вокруг заволокло зеленым сиянием.   
Случилось худшее.  
Локи понял, что тает как мороженное, попавшее под солнечные лучи. Исчезать и бросать Тони так не хотелось, Локи дернулся из черного марева, услышав яростное, полное боли:

— Не трогай моего кота, мразь!

Глупый Тони пытался пробиться к ним сквозь клубящуюся, потрескивающую магию, и раз за разом, колдовская сила отбрасывала его в сторону как теннисный мячик.  
Тони сыпал проклятиями, поднимался и пытался снова.  
Кажется, он даже напялил свои железки.

Локи только надеялся, что его смертный не пострадает. Людишки… они такие хлипкие…

Чернота навалилась сверху, и скоро отключились все звуки. А потом Локи очнулся от тряски.  
Сильной тряски, от которой раскалывалась голова.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, — зашипел он, размахивая руками. Руки почему-то были белыми. А Тони как-то резко уменьшился в размерах.  
Связные мысли формировались с трудом и, наверное, лишь этим можно объяснить то, что Локи сделал.  
Он потянулся и привычно запрыгнул Тони на руки.  
Ошарашенный Тони свалился на пол.  
Раздался гулкий звук удара, когда Локи попытался потереться о него головой

— Малыш? — для глупого смертного Тони все-таки соображал неплохо.

— М-р-р-р-р-р-р? — уточнил Локи, с трудом вспомнив, как говорят людишки, выдал самое важное. — Принесешь сливки из твоей комната с экранами? Голова болит.

Для убедительности Локи вздохнул, мявкнул и проникновенно посмотрел.  
На Тони такое обычно срабатывало.  
Какая разница, какое сейчас тело? Глаза-то все равно те же, зеленые…

— Ты — мой кот. — зачем-то сообщил Тони.

Вместо ответа, Локи согласно кивнул.

— И тебя засосало в Рудольфа.

Локи снова согласился, вставив важное уточнение:

— Я — это он, но из будущего, как в фильме про мальчика и старика, помнишь? Давай все-таки сливки. А потом я расскажу, как мы будем спасать мир.

— Мы?

— Я не отпущу тебя одного. Ты — мой человек, которого я приручил. Я за тебя отвечаю.

Локи поскреб ког… ногтями место, в котором светилась голубым Штука, а Тони засмеялся, удерживая его обеими руками и не отпуская.

Где-то далеко недоМстители спасали Мидгард от несуществующего вторжения, Тор искал вероломного брата, но Локи было как-то не до них.

Тони по-прежнему был теплым, и пускай устроиться спать у него на груди уже не получится, Локи знал, вместе они обязательно что-нибудь придумают.  
Тем более, наглый Тони продолжал по привычке почесывать Локи за ушком.


End file.
